


Heavy Sleeper?

by skauldcube



Category: Last Legacy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, reader SNORES, this is pretty basic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skauldcube/pseuds/skauldcube
Summary: A writing excercize about reader and trio who had to inn together. Just something small.
Relationships: Sage Lesath/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Heavy Sleeper?

You, Sage and the others had traveled for the weekend to indulge in some revelry. It was minor really, but sleeping away from the fort gave promise to destroy a bit of your mundane routine. Or, at the very least, give you something other to worry about than the logistics of escaping your favorite storyline before dying to it. 

Unsurprisingly, said “revelry” involved drinks. A classic for any occasion with your companions really. For them at least. It wasn’t often you drank heavily with them. Especially with Sage around. He’d been so intent on starting his parade of day drinking that’d he left the task of securing the rooms up to you. The plan had originally been to acquire two rooms. You and Sage would share one. The second room would be held by Anisa and Felix. Felix enjoyed his privacy, but even he wouldn’t dare try splitting up so much in this dingy watering hole. There had however, been a roadblock in these plans.

As you watch Sage tip back a mug of frothy golden ale, the bartender looks at you incredulously. The coins in your hand clatter dejectedly as he addresses you.

“You want two rooms?” he asks, bereft. “You do realize the festival is happening in a few moons? We’ve barely the one for you.” He holds up one of the dirty looking keys from under the counter.

You mull over this for a moment. Sage wasn’t sloshed yet, but he was getting there. Anisa was there too, with Felix hummingly amusedly at her side. You quickly ducked your head as Sage seemed to notice your stare. 

“I’ll take it, but I have one request..” You drawl off. 

A bottle flies through the air and arcs above Sage’s head. A yelp and hearty laughter follows as bootfalls echo up the protesting rotting wood. Felix is barely managing to keep up the stairs, rooting himself by yanking on the surly white headed man’s tail in front of him and occasionally being adjusted by Anisa as she made up the rear. 

“We had one request!” Felix bemoans, 

“You don’t have to join us, Felix. Unless you.. want to watch?” Sage pauses his wobbly ascension to waggle his eyebrows at Felix. The look returned is aghast.

“Felix, you know it is unwise to..” Anisa held up a hand to stifle a giggle. “Engage him in this state.” She gave them both a knowing look. She was flushed, but made it a point to stay alert. The only askew thing about her being the bow sitting crooked on her head from merrymaking amongst the crowd.

Sage had noticed that you’d disappeared from the crowd hours ago. He assumed you’d found partying elsewhere, only with a tinge of disappointment. But he of all people valued a bit of solo night capping. Just as long as he wouldn’t have to knock a few heads together to make sure you were alright. Which is saying something, because knocking teeth was one of his favorite past times. The bartender had informed them that the festival had booked all the rooms up, save for one. He was sure the trip up to the room had made him many friends with the rest of the sleeping crowd.

Anisa gingerly reached out and knocked on the inn door. She had little reservations about this plan. Especially since they’d foolishly forgotten about the festival in their dedication to work. When no one answered, she blinked curiously and tried the door and was surprised when it gave way. 

“Dear Barista, did you really think ignoring us would make us leave?” Felix called from the doorway, peering over Anisa’s shoulder. 

Except, nothing stirred in the room. Sage hopped a few steps as he was pulling off his boots, nearly falling as he craned his head to the pile of blankets planted firmly in front of the fireplace. It did not react to the trio filling out the room with some confusion.

“Did she..” Anisa started slowly.

“Rotten! Came up here first and didn’t even take the bloody bed, how’s that for smarts.” Sage bent beside the sleeping figure and prodded them on the cheek with a smirk. Only to earn him a firm poking by Anisa. 

“What? look at that..” Sage smoothed a hand to cup your cheek. “Delicious looking sleeping face!” His ears perked up at his own joke, seemingly bemused by the implication.

Felix groaned. With little protest, he took the singular bed that had been provided. With some grace she grabbed a pillow and serenely lay by the door. Sage simply sprawled out on the wood, tail lazily draping over your sleeping figure as he screwed his eyes shut.

The peace did not last long. As if magic, it was mere minutes after the trio had settled that a small rumbling noise began to become apparent. The noise grew until it was loud and undeniably annoying. All emanating from the blankets curled in front of the fireplace. 

Felix groaned, tossing an elbow over his eyes and wriggling around to peer at Anisa. 

“That couldn’t be them.” He groaned. “That’s loud enough to wake the dead.”

“Well.. you are awake, Felix. It is possible.” Anisa pointed out. 

“It’s dreadful. How is that big dolt still asleep down there?”

Anisa sat up steadily. Sage was practically drooling against the wooden planks. You had rolled over and were snoring at dangerous volumes while caught up in blankets. For a moment she debated waking you. The noise was grating, even if it hadn’t been your fault. You did seem incredibly at peace. And that was a rare treat given your circumstances. She was mustering the will to act when a pillow flew from the direction of the bed. It smacked Sage so resoundingly that he woke up with a start. Leaping onto all fours, he peered around wildly before staring daggers at Felix.

“Any good reason for hitting me that hard before I come up there?” He growled sleepily. “Maybe I won’t bite as hard this time.”

Felix glowered darkly at him. 

“What are they doing?” Felix asked. He watched as Sage looked over in perplexity before tilting his head.

“Snoring.. you do know what this is? Wait..” Sage looked dumbfounded. “Don’t tell me princes aren’t allowed!” 

Anisa rolled back into the comfort of her pillow and sighed. Sometimes, Sage had his moments.

“No! Well.. yes, we are allowed. But are you deaf? It could wake the entire kingdom’s dead at this rate.” Felix pointed out, shifting further under the covers and avoiding Sage’s expression.

“I guess I never noticed.. we’re not usually sleeping in bed.” Sage laughed smugly. 

He yelped at the hand that shot out from under the covers, yanking him down to floor level once more and into their arms. 

“You’re being too loud, Sage.”


End file.
